


Do astrophysicists dream of electric sheep?

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's injured & John isn't happy about it.  Oh, and I have no idea where the sheep came from.  Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do astrophysicists dream of electric sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. This is a prompt ficlet for my beautiful [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** who wanted _'a portion of injured!Rodney with a side of furious!John, please.'_ I did try but somehow McKay took over  & things started getting a little off-topic, you know how pushy he can be. *g* Luff you, my angel! ;-)  
>  2\. I'm sure that this title must have been used elsewhere but, with heartfelt apologies to Philip K. Dick, I just had to do it!  
>  3\. Oh, & 'cus I'm such a slave driver, I made [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) beta her own ficlet. *laughs in an evil overlord type manner* ;-)

“Goddammit, McKay! What the hell were you thinking?” Sheppard shouted as he stormed into the infirmary. His face was dark with anger and his hands were clenched tightly at his sides. Furious really shouldn’t look that good.

Rodney winced as he turned awkwardly, trying to take some of the pressure off his freshly bandaged arm and shoulder. “Is the debriefing over already?” he asked mildly, his words running together a little. Carson had put something in his IV and his head was starting to feel thick and strangely woolly. Huh - like a sheep. No, a lamb, maybe? Okay, that was a weird image. He needed to concentrate.

“Yes, it is,” Sheppard interjected and the lambs gambolled away for a moment on slightly unsteady legs. “And thank you for giving me the job of explaining to Elizabeth just how you managed to get a goddamned arrow through your arm, _Robin Hood_!”

“T’wasn’t really my fault,” Rodney said, feeling warm and all together mellow. “I jus’ did what I had to do.”

Sheppard sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, looking suddenly older and maybe a little scared. And, ‘wow’, that couldn’t be right because Sheppard was a hero and heroes didn’t get scared. Maybe it was the woolliness - the sheep - interfering with Rodney’s brain. That was the trouble with sheep; you never could trust them, them and their sneaky ovine ways….

“… really shouldn’t have done that, Rodney. It’s not your job to protect me,” Sheppard was saying, and Rodney realised that he must have drifted for a second. Damn sheep!

“Yes, it is,” Rodney argued, trying hard to stay on track, because this was important and Sheppard - _John_ \- needed to know. “You hadn’t seen the other guy, that um, guy with the bow and the… the thing. The _arrow_! He was round the back of the temple and there wasn’t time. I couldn’t warn you, it would’ve been too late.”

“And so you pushed me out of the way and took an arrow for me?” John asked, the anger in his voice bleeding away into something cracked and infinitely more painful. “That was your genius solution? To risk your own life to save mine?”

“Well, I may have become a little attached to you… you know… being alive,” Rodney mumbled, his eyes drooping with fatigue. He looked up a moment later when he felt John lightly touch their fingertips together.

“Yeah, well,” John murmured, a tiny smile playing across his lips. “I’m kinda attached to you staying alive too. So no more heroics, okay? You scared the shit out of me today.”

“Jus’ a flesh wound,” Rodney smiled around a yawn. “S’nothin’ really.”

“Jeez, buddy. How doped up has Carson got you?” John laughed, and that was so much better than the anger and the pain.

“You don’t have the patent on stoic,” Rodney chided drowsily, though the effort was half-hearted in the face of John’s growing grin.

“Okay then, whatever you say. But I don’t want you turning into a pincushion. These arrow holes are getting to be a habit.”

“Leas’ iss not in my ass thi’ time,” Rodney slurred with an unexpected giggle. It had to be the wool, tickling. Stupid sheep!

“Good job too,” John whispered, his voice as warm as the hand gently squeezing Rodney’s fingers. “I’m pretty damn fond of that ass.”

Rodney chuckled sleepily and forced his eyes open one last time. “S’all yours, Colonel.”

John’s smile was open and fond - and just a little indulgent. “Damn right it is,” he nodded and his gentle laughter followed Rodney as he finally gave in to sheep… _sleep_ , sleeping sheep…oh, whatever. The important thing was that John would still be here when he woke up.

The end


End file.
